Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to image sensors suitable for sensing radiation in deep UV (DUV) and vacuum UV (VUV) wavelengths, and to methods for making such image sensors. These sensors are suitable for use in photomask, reticle, or wafer inspection systems and for other applications.
Related Art
The integrated circuit industry requires inspection tools with increasingly higher resolution to resolve ever smaller features of integrated circuits, photomasks, reticles, solar cells, charge coupled devices etc., as well as detect defects whose sizes are of the order of, or smaller than, those feature sizes.
Inspection systems operating at short wavelengths, e.g. wavelengths shorter than about 250 nm, can provide such resolution in many cases. Specifically, for photomask or reticle inspection, it is desirable to inspect using a wavelength identical, or close, to the wavelength that will be used for lithography, i.e. close to 193.4 nm for current generation lithography and close to 13.5 nm for future EUV lithography, as the phase-shifts of the inspection light caused by the patterns will be identical or very similar to those caused during lithography. For inspecting semiconductor patterned wafers, inspection systems operating over a relatively broad range of wavelengths, such as a wavelength range that includes wavelengths in the near UV, DUV, and/or VUV ranges, can be advantageous because a broad range of wavelengths can reduce the sensitivity to small changes in layer thicknesses or pattern dimensions that can cause large changes in reflectivity at an individual wavelength.
In order to detect small defects or particles on photomasks, reticles, and semiconductor wafers, high signal-to-noise ratios are required. High photon flux densities are required to ensure high signal-to-noise ratios when inspecting at high speed because statistical fluctuations in the numbers of photons detected (Poisson noise) is a fundamental limit on the signal-to-noise ratio. In many cases, approximately 100,000 or more photons per pixel are needed. Because inspection systems are typically in use 24 hours per day with only short stoppages, the sensors are exposed to large doses of radiation after only a few months of operation.
A photon with a vacuum wavelength of 250 nm has energy of approximately 5 eV. The bandgap of silicon dioxide is about 10 eV. Although it would appear that such wavelength photons cannot be absorbed by silicon dioxide, silicon dioxide as grown on a silicon surface must have some dangling bonds at the interface with the silicon because the silicon dioxide structure cannot perfectly match that of the silicon crystal. Furthermore, because the single dioxide is amorphous, there are likely also some dangling bonds within the material. In practice, there will be a non-negligible density of defects and impurities within the oxide, as well as at the interface to underlying semiconductor, that can absorb photons with DUV wavelengths, particularly those shorter than about 250 nm in wavelength. Furthermore, under high radiation flux density, two high-energy photons may arrive near the same location within a very short time interval (nanoseconds or picoseconds), which can lead to electrons being excited to the conduction band of the silicon dioxide by two absorption events in rapid succession or by two-photon absorption.
A further requirement for sensors used for inspection, metrology and related applications is high sensitivity. As explained above, high signal-to-noise ratios are required. If the sensor does not convert a large fraction of the incident photons into signal, then a higher intensity light source would be required in order to maintain the same inspection or measurement speed compared with an inspection or metrology system with a more efficient sensor. A higher intensity light source would expose the instruments optics and the sample being inspected or measured to higher light intensities, possibly causing damage or degradation over time. A higher intensity light source would also be more expensive or, particularly at DUV and VUV wavelengths, may not be available. Silicon reflects a high percentage of DUV and VUV light incident on it. For example, near 193 nm in wavelength, silicon with a 2 nm oxide layer on its surface (such as a native oxide layer) reflects approximately 65% of the light incident on it. Growing an oxide layer of about 21 nm on the silicon surface reduces the reflectivity to close to 40% for wavelengths near 193 nm. A detector with 40% reflectivity is significantly more efficient than one with 65% reflectivity, but lower reflectivity, and hence higher efficiency, is desirable.
Anti-reflection coatings are commonly used on optical elements such as lenses and mirrors. However many coating materials and processes commonly used for optical elements are often not compatible with silicon-based sensors. For example, electron and ion-assisted deposition techniques are commonly used for optical coatings. Such coating processes cannot generally be used to coat semiconductor devices because the electrons or ions can deposit sufficient charge on the surface of the semiconductor device to cause electrical breakdown resulting in damage to the circuits fabricated on the semiconductor.
DUV and VUV wavelengths are strongly absorbed by silicon. Such wavelengths may be mostly absorbed within about 10 nm or a few tens of nm of the surface of the silicon. The efficiency of a sensor operating at DUV or VUV wavelengths depends on how large a fraction of the electrons created by the absorbed photons can be collected before the electrons recombine. Silicon dioxide can form a high quality interface with silicon with a low density of defects. Most other materials including many of those commonly used for anti-reflection coatings, if deposited directly on silicon, result in a very high density of electrical defects at the surface of silicon. A high density of electrical defects on the surface of silicon may not be an issue for a sensor intended to operate at visible wavelengths, as such wavelengths may typically travel about 100 nm or more into the silicon before being absorbed and may, therefore, be little affected by electrical defects on the silicon surface. However DUV and VUV wavelengths are absorbed so close to the silicon surface that electrical defects on the surface and/or trapped charged within the layer(s) on the surface can result in a significant fraction of the electrons created recombining at, or near, the silicon surface and being lost, resulting in a low efficiency sensor.
Therefore, a need arises for an image sensor capable of efficiently detecting high-energy photons yet overcoming the some or all of the above disadvantages.